ravencbbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Arnor
'is a warrior from week 1 of Series 5, where she wore the cloud emblem. Progressing to the final week, she wore the wave emblem and was crowned the Ultimate Champion Challenges Faced Week One Day One ' had a poor start to her quest. She was last to unfurl her cloud banner at Warrior's Gate, leaving her in joint last place with Linmis and Halec. Partnered with Jeson and Sonlu she then lost Millstone Towers, as her team rushed through the skull gates, knocking the skulls off and paralysing her team twice. Neither team managed to escape the Water Demon, and Arnor had to watch as Sonlu was caught, losing her a second life with no rings still won. She finally won rings in Deep Loch, coming second behind Sonlu and finishing the day with seven lives and two rings, in fourth place. Day Two 's quest picked up on the second day. Teamed up with Linmis and and Leja, she won Battering Ram and jumped up into second place. She then took the lead by beating Linmas at Pole Climb. She slipped down into third after she failed to help leader Linmas solve the Riddle Bridge, suggesting he guess a letter after their thinking time ran out but he chose wrongly. Finally, she beat Leja to win Balance Beam, moving back up into second place with six lives and five rings. Day Three began the day with Serpent's Eye. Despite not winning rings like Linmis, not striking the serpent was enough to put her at the top of the leader-board, a position she would remain in for the rest of the week. She was then the only warrior to survive Demon Square. Gaining no rings at Leap of Faith, but still making the jump, she finished the day with six lives and six rings. Day Four furthered her lead by beating Jeson at Nevar's Eye. This was enough to absorb losses at Tower Build with Linmis and Dwarf Mine with Sonlu. She won three rings at Burning Battlements, finishing the day with five lives and two rings. Day Five won two rings in her first three challenges of the day - Battle of the Boats, Stepping Stones and High Rope. Despite losing Blasted Mountain, she led Sonlu by six rings and Linmis by two lives and seven rings going into the Last Stand. She was first through the portal, entering the final week of the tournament. Final Week Day One had a better start to this week. She was third in unfurling her wave banner at Warrior's Gate and immediately started the week with a ring. Alongside Suhan and Kyson she won a ring at Water Demon. She was beaten by Suhan at Long Staff, but a ring from winning Millstone Towers with Molyn and Kyson left her in second place with eight lives and three rings. Day Two finished the day with six lives and eight rings. Day Three once again gained no rings but also lost no lives at Serpent's Eye and then gained two rings with each of the other warriors at Demon Square, winning back a life. Gaining no rings, and losing no lives at Leap of Faith, she finished the day in the same position she had started, in second place behind Kyson with seven lives and one ring. Day Four moved into first place as she beat Kyson at Nevar's Eye after he touched a demon. Alongside him, she won Tower Build and then lost Dwarf Mine. She once again won three rings at Burning Battlements, ending the day still in first place with six lives and seven rings. Day Five was crowned Ultimate Champion, beating Kyson and Molyn. Category:List of Warriors Category:Series 5 Category:Ultimate Warriors